Akwimos
Akwimos (Japanese version ) is a merman-like Bakugan. He was formerly Marucho's Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo/Diablo and Elfin) in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and is succeeded by Infinity Trister. His Battle Gear is Gigarth. Information Bakugan.com Akwimos partners with Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has powers that can't be beaten when it comes to underwater battles. Akwimos can create devastating attacks using water energy balls. With his claws tucked under both hands, he can break and nullify the powers of the Gate Card. Friends think he's very comical and funny. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos first appeared in Phantom Data Attack along with Aranaut, Coredem, and Hawktor. It somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data.Phantom Data Attack In Volt's Revolt, the clone battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor.Volt's Revolt Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Akwimos' digital clone battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid but was defeated after Phosphos used Tri Viper on it.Revelation It is revealed that Akwimos' and the other digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Aranaut talk.The Visitor His digital clone fought Linehalt and won after a long battle using Gigarth. After it beat Ren, Ren shows the brawlers what his Gundalian body looked like and established that they were not friends anymore.True Colours Marucho programmed the digital Akwimos to speak, and with a laid back personality. The computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and he followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase, making Drago annoyed and the Brawlers puzzled. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the original Bakugan that the digital clones were based on. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho. He found the digital Akwimos's phrase nice, and it has since become his catchphrase. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth.Hostile Takeover Akwimos battled against Lythirus. The battle ended up as a tie when Lythirus and Stoica were sent back to Gundalia along with the other Gundalians.The Sacred Orb He appeared again along with Coredem and battled Strikeflier and Avior. After failing to beat Strikeflier, Marucho had Akwimos use "Elemental Blue" to create a wall of ice so he could freeze the opponents in their place so Marucho and Jake could get the chance to leave.Decoy Unit Akwimos battled with Aranaut against both Linehalt and Sabator. However, before they finished their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and ended the battle.The Secret of the Orb Akwimos battled Lythirus, who had Razoid, along with other Aquos Bakugan, alongside Coredem, but then Gill and Krakix joined in the battle.Colossus Dharak Akwimos attacked Gundalia Castle alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor; and Blitz Dragonoid. After they entered the castle, Akwimos, Marucho, Hawktor, and Shun were separated from Dan and Drago, who had been trapped somewhere in the castle. They escaped and battled Strikeflier and Krakix. They knocked out Strikeflier but were unable to defeat Krakix.Infiltrated He battled Coredem, who had used Rock Hammer. He also used Gigarth and ended the battle in a draw.Jake's Last Stand He battled Strikeflier. He also used Gigarth and they didn't finish the battle in the episode.Final Strike He continued his battle with Strikeflier but retreated with Marucho due to seeing Dan and Jake.Dream Escape He battled against Lumagrowl, Lythirus, Krakix, and Strikeflier alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt, and Coredem.Gundalian Showdown He fought Contestir until Kazarina's death snaps Contestir out of his hypnosis. The minor twelve orders then joined the Castle Knights.Broken Spell He fights Phantom Dharak using the ability Spiral Pressure but is defeated.Code Eve He emotionally says goodbye to Marucho, since he has to stay on Neathia while Marucho goes back home.Destiny Revealed ; Ability Cards * Heal Blue: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Heal Wave: Adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Pressure (Spiral Crasher): Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Claw(Shadow Pincer): Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth World: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Claw Double ''(Shadow Pincer Double):'' Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Loop Shield(Loop Defense): Adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Elemental Blue: Freezes the opponent and makes the brawl a tie. Physical Game Akwimos, released in Wave 2, can be found in all Attributes. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up. If it is not folded correctly from the start you have to start all over again. To equip Battle Gear you have to pull down its arms. An Aquos version comes in 4 variations: 800 Gs and 680 Gs in BakuBoost and in a game pack with 670 Gs. It comes with 780 Gs in BakuTriad. A Darkus version can be seen on the BakuPoster with 750 Gs. A Pyrus version has 640 Gs and 660 Gs. A Subterra version is common in BakuTriad packs and BakuBoost and has 790 Gs. A Ventus version in BakuBoost has 750 Gs. A Clear version has 660 Gs and 800 Gs. The Japanese Aquos version can be 560 Gs. Akwimos was also released as part of the BakuStealth Wal-Mart Exclusive Series. The BakuShadow Darkus version has 790 Gs. Trivia *He is the first of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that is unable to change its Attribute without a Gate Card or an Ability Card. *Akwimos and Splight were the only Wave 2 Bakugan featured on moves in Bakugan Dimensions. *Akwimos speaks with a Kansai Accent (Kansai-ben) in the Japanese version, just like Marucho's previous partners. **Also, the "Cool is the rule, dude!" line is originally a Kansai-ben phrase. References de:Akwimos es:Akwimos pl:Akwimos Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan